ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4: The Tournament of Elements
You may be looking for the event of the same name. Season 4 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled The Tournament of Elements, was preceded by Season 3 and succeeded by Season 5. Kai was the focus character and mascot, and Chen served as the main antagonist, and the Anacondrai Cultists were the villainous faction of the season. Story After the loss of Zane, the team is split apart, and Lloyd seeks to rebuild it. But everything changes when they find out that Zane is alive, and that crime lord, Master Chen, invites the Ninja and the other Elemental Masters to a Tournament, so that he can steal their powers in order to complete a spell that will turn him and his worshippers into Anacondrai. Episodes Cast Main Cast *Chen - Ian James Corlett *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Master Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Master Wu - Paul Dobson *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast *Bolobo - Michael Adamthwaite *Chamille - Marÿke Hendrikse *Chope - Ian Hanlin *Eyezor - Michael Donovan *Gravis - Mark Oliver *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Jacob Pevsner - Paul Dobson *Kapau - Alessandro Juliani *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Morro - Michael Donovan *Neuro - Paul Dobson *Paleman - Kirby Morrow *Shade - Andrew Francis *Zugu - Brian Dobson Sets The sets had the normal white logo and red around it, and Kai on the top right-hand corner. Sets list *70745 Anacondrai Crusher *70746 Condrai Copter Attack *70747 Cole's Boulder Blaster *70748 Titanium Dragon *70749 Enter the Serpent *70750 Ninja DB X *70752 Jungle Trap *70753 Lava Falls *70754 Jay's ElectroMech *70755 Jungle Raider *70756 Dojo Showdown Notes *This season marks the beginning of all seasons to date having 10 episodes. *This season was inspired by the 1973 film Enter the Dragon.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/955268991882182656 *When Zane rejoins the cast, the intro is not updated. *To date, this is the only season that the Postman doesn't appear in. Focus Character *Kai was the focus Ninja throughout the season. Different aspects of Kai were explored in the season, like the relationship between Kai and Skylor, Kai's jealousy in the prophecy of the Green Ninja, and an introduction of Kai's parents. *Kai had focus episodes, which are episodes 36 and 41. *This is the second season to focus on Kai. *Skylor had a major role in this season behind Kai, especially in episodes 39 and 41. *Lloyd and Zane had a crucial role in this season. **Lloyd had his own focus episodes, which is episodes 38 and 44. ***In episode 38, the Thunderblade race was held and Lloyd was the focus. ***In episode 44, the relationship between Lloyd and Master Garmadon was the focus. **Zane also had his own focus episodes,with a major role in the season. Zane being lost in the previous season is the primary cause of the things happened in this season. The fate of Zane is vital to the whole season, as it is the ultimate question of this season. Zane's focus episode is episode 42. ***In episode 42, Zane unlocks his ability to summon a dragon, with the help of P.I.X.A.L. ***The fate of P.I.X.A.L. was also covered in episode 37. ***P.I.X.A.L. had appearances in episodes 37-40 and 42-43. *Cole also had something to do in this season, more than Jay and Nya. **Cole had a story of prison sequence in episodes 38-41. *The relationship between Jay and Cole deteriorates in the beginning of the season, and they had a battle in episode 37. Since then, Jay and Cole reconciled. *Nya's story was to become a spy in the tournament. She had a greater role in episode 39. *Wu had minor roles in the season. *Master Garmadon has a great role, with many individual moments in the season, especially in episodes 40 and 44. **In episode 40, the backstory of Garmadon is mentioned. **In episode 44, the relationship of Garmadon with Misako, Wu, and Lloyd was the focus. *Misako had appearances in episodes 37, 40, 42, and 44. **She had a greater role in the seasonal finale (episode 44), with Master Garmadon. Antagonists *Chen served as the main antagonist. Other important antagonists include Clouse, Zugu, Eyezor, Skylor (episodes 35-41), and Morro (the last scene in episode 44). Pythor returned in episode 43 but he helped the Ninja in episode 44. *The Anacondrai Cultists were the villainous faction of the season. *In episode 43, numerous villains were returned and had cameo appearances in Kryptarium Prison. Gallery Ninjago Season 4 Promotional Poster.jpg C3L9xyhXAAAyu3D.jpg|Concept art of Griffin Turner C3cxoWBWIAAOv3z.jpg|Concept art of Gravis CptChenJungle.png CptZanePrison.png CptArena.png CptIceCave.png CpTClouseStudy.png CptNoodleFactory.png CptFerry.png CptNoodleHouse.png C7IhvWzXUAAI2yd.jpeg|Concept art of Jacob Pevsner CsKMMfAWYAAtHrY.jpeg|Concept art of Chen kais room.jpg|Kai being introduced to his elemental room References de:Staffel 4 Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:Seasons